1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data security and to systems and methods for encrypting and decrypting data transmitted between devices.
2. Related Art
Digital piracy and computer hacking is a common problem, particularly now that digital content is often made available to the public over the Internet. Digital piracy occurs at content creation sites, content preparation sites, as well as in content distribution networks.
Piracy or theft of digital content is a particular problem for content distribution systems such as digital down load services and cable television companies. There are security techniques available to secure digital content files, including cryptography, watermarking, and the like. In spite of these practices, digital piracy still occurs as a result of hacking, theft and the like.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that reduces or overcomes these significant problems and others found in the conventional systems as described above.